Anime Battle Royale
by RaxtMec202
Summary: Ever wanted your Favorite Anime Series to go up against other Anime Franchise? Well here is your chance to make your dreams finally come true!
1. What is ABR?

Anime Battle Royale

(Hello Everyone and welcome to a game project I am working on. This game will resemble Super Smash Bros. style fused with Marvel vs. Capcom. And yes I know there are games like this with Anime characters like J-Star Victory Vs. but that game only has Jump characters so I am creating a game that has almost any anime in it.)

Note: While creating the game and Due to my Imagination I have created Anime Series of my own! So those characters Belong to me.

Another Note: The rest Of the Characters in this game belong to their official owners. (Ex. Bleach is own by Tite Kubo and Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto.)

**What is Anime Battle Royale?**

ABR is a fan made game project that has almost any anime characters. We have characters from Naruto, Hellsing, Fairy Tail, Bleach, DBZ, Fist of The North Star, FMA, Reborn, Beelzebub, Code Geass, Soul Eater, Death Note, Kuroko No Basket, Zatch Bell, Toriko, Black Butler, Attack On Titan, Yu Yu Hakusho, Blue Exorcist, One Piece, Black Lagoon and MUCH MORE!

**My series that I've created:**

Music Cross, The Chronicles Of Sin, Dino Gang, Blood + Zone, Shatter Warriors, Gods And Demons, Heaven Wars, Bull World, and Blood Brothers X

**What can you do help?**

I have not seen every anime yet but if you can leave me some of your favorite anime that would be very great. So that I can make this project EPIC!

More ABR Stuff coming your way!


	2. Story Mode

Anime Battle Royale (Story Mode)

**Hello everyone and welcome to the first ever ABR. So hopefully know that this is a game project (It will not become real game but hope you guys like my idea. But let me tell you this. In this game we have a lot of mini games and main game parts.**

**So this part we will be playing and I'll be creating Story Mode. The story mode of this game-fiction is like **_**Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Subspace Emissary **_**but it have more plot to it and the characters talk and yes This game resembles another Fanfiction I created called "Brawl All Stars" So let me stop talking and now lets jump into The Anime World!**

Note: This game follows Anime characters from the "New" Generation

**What is The New Generation Anime?**

New Generation are Anime characters and Franchise that are own by me and yes Dino Gang, The Chronicle Of Sin, Music Cross, Blood + Zone, Bull World, Shatter Warriors, and Heaven Wars are all copyrighted by me so PLEASE DO NOT STEAL THESE SHOW NAMES!

Some of these Anime are still in production so most of their story are still in work. Dino Gang is mostly the main series I'm working and is almost 90% done.

**New Generation Anime v.s Old Generation Anime?**

When I said old generation of Anime I'm talking about. Naruto, DBZ, Bleach, FMA, Soul Eater AOT, SAO.

Mostly in this game the newbies of Anime meet the legends of Anime and they all come together For a HUGE BRAWL!

More ABR news coming your way because I'm popping new info like popcorn


	3. Story Mode: Part 1

Anime Battle Royale (Story Mode)

**What's up Everybody! Is everyone ready for Winter Break I know I am! But while on break I be spitting out chapters for this series Because I think that this series Is going to go places. So Now Let's Finally step into the Anime World!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I will never owned the old generation of anime. All of them are owned by their rightful owners and all of them owned the official release and story. New Generation are owned by me which the owner is me.

**NOTE: **The Protagonist of this Game FanFiction Story are the new generation and in Story Mode you can unlock anyone story by completing 50% of the game.

**Chapter 1: **Ryheir's Storyline Part 1

(Musico)

The Streets are filled with soothing musical instruments and music notes on the and other graffiti on the wall. As the metro comes to pick up pedestrians a boy near the age of 17 who was wearing a black snow hat, a jacket that was mitchmatch, on the left was black and right was white, wore blue jeans and black,red gray sneakers.

**Ryheir Rextor (Music Cross)**

These are one of the new generation characters. Don't worry Old is coming soon. Ryheir (Which is my real name and mostly based this character on myself) Is an African American 17 year old Musician. Yes Ryheir is a musician that has the power to use Electricity. Yea still working on the series but I wanted him to be our first character to kick off this story.

Back to our Story….

As Ryheir rides along the metro he looks at the window to see his musical-based city fading away as the metro rides along and a sign saying "Leaving Muscio _the most energetic place on Earth." _

(Mayhem City)

It is now night as Ryheir wakes up and the announcer saying "_We have now reach Mayhem Station the final stop of the night."_

"Finally made it after sleeping for 4 hours." Ryheir said as he hops out of the metro. Then a spiritual person pops out of Ryheir's back who mostly looked Jamacian but with a sky blue shirt.

**Morome (Music Cross)**

Morome is a Spirit that died 8000 years ago during (Prologue Of MC) and now is attached to Ryheir because of him becoming a Legendary Musician that can change the corrupted world.

"So, who is the guy that I'm supposed to meet Morome?" Ryheir said to the spirit. "Well it seems that your memory completely sucks, we are supposed to find my old friend. A little older than you re." Morome said to Ryheir as they walk out the metro.

(Its kind of interesting that a boy is talking to a floating spirit coming out of his back in front of everybody. In the real world we call that Paranormal Activity.)

As Ryheir and Morome come to the street level seeing the difference of their town. Mayhem City looks more ghetto/royal based city. Where Two building that have Roman letters on it. The "G" building that was on the left was Ghetto based and The "R" building , on the right was Royal/Rich based.

"Whoa, this place looks interesting from our town." Ryheir looking at the sights as Morome looks around to reminisce where his old friend is.

"I think I remember seeing him down this way." Morome said pointing with his spirit finger down the "ghetto" part of town. Ryheir then looks down at the shady part of the town.

Ryheir without resisting not to go (Like he does in the the series. He almost like Tsuna from _Reborn _except Ryheir is loosen up kind of guy like his friend Aaron.)

As Ryheir and Morome go down the "ghetto" side of Mayhem they notice it very different from the Royal side. Graffiti that had a man on a blue suit with the word "Improves are the Devils" with a gangsta pointing his gun at the suit man. They also see rundown shops and look in the center to see a black building that says "A.L.P.H.A".

"Is that the place we need to go." Ryheir pointed at the building. "Yes, It's not how I remember it but-" Morome said but stop to notice the Gangs members that were crowding them.

"Hey Lil Boi! Seems that you came to the wrong neighborhood." One Gang Member said. " We like newbies that come from the cut."

"So where you from? I like your hat! You got a girlfriend because you bew looking hella nice.

Yea them bitches be digging my mans!" Miscellaneous of the crew said. "Wait a minute how can he be your mans if you just got to know him?" Morome questioning the Gangbangers.

"We don't have to be friends to know each other." One said freaking out Ryheir and Morome while both of them saying. "Oh my God."

Then one of the Members was then kicked by a shadow and fell to the ground. "Who the hell…... HEY! Show your punkass!" The Gang leader said as he was punch by the shadow in the stomach.

"You suckas...think you can run this city. Well you must've not know who the Top Dogs are!" The shadow said revealing himself as his sword enshrines into the ground.

**Kevin Manda (Dino Gang)**

Another character from a series I made up and this is a really good one. Kevin is a Dinobanger (Half Gangster, Half Dino Hybrid) He is one of the most Badass character that will be in this game. This rebellion Gangsta is one of the cheapest Anime characters you will ever meet (Excluding. Naruto and Ichigo.) Kevin wears a black casual jacket, with khaki pants,black sneakers and a white T-shirt.

"Alright you asswipes it's time to teach you a lesson" A voice was heard coming from Kevin's back. He then jumps from Kevin to the ground and then appear to be an Brown otter.

**Alex the Otter (Dino Gang)**

This loud and foul-mouthed otter goes on everyone and has a little secret. (THAT I CAN'T TELL YOU! Until the full production is out which won't be until late 2014 or 2015) Alex wears a red hooded jacket with a green beanie hat. His fur is brown and hair is light tan.

"Ke-Kevin? what are you doing here?" Ryheir questions Kevin as he now notices Ryheir and Morome. "I was going to ask you the same thing." Ryheir says as electricity spurts out of his left hand. The two heroes look at the gangbangers

Battle 1: **Kevin Manda and Ryheir Rextor v.s Gangbanger**

"Ryheir I welcome you to Mayhem City." Kevin says drawing his sword to the gangbangers. One man who had a purple mohawk had a bat and tried to hit Ryheir.

But Ryheir deflected it with his fist and destroy it. More Gangbangers came to Ryheir but were easily defeated as he did a move where he put both of his hands together and made a wave of electricity which then he shouted out **SHOCK WAVE! **and slammed both of his hands down to the ground to make the gangbangers fly through the air.

When that happen Kevin grabs one the people with his black chain at the end of his sword which was green and black, and strikes the guy so hard that when he landed on the ground Kevin broke some of the pavement.

As more gangbangers come Ryheir and Kevin get close to each other and look at one another and attack with full force. Ryheir left arm started to turn white as he saw the Gang Leader with a rocket launcher who then shoots it at Ryheir, which he then see and jumps up high enough to him and Kevin.

Kevin then sees it and ducks and throws his sword at the gangleader which hits him at his right arm. He then looks at his arm which starts to bleed but forgot about Ryheir and got punch by…..

**White Wave! **Which he punches the Gang Leader who flies a little until Kevin comes at full speed and grabs his sword from him and then kicks with his right leg to make The Gang leader crash into a truck.

"Yea! That how we do it in the hood!" Alex shouts as he walks in the middle of Kevin and Ryheir. "What dar you talkin about Boy! You didn't do anything! That's why you all talk and no bite!" Morome argue to Alex.

"Hey where did that bullet go?" Ryheir questioning on what happen to the rocket launcher. Then they heard an explosion coming from across town. "Oh crap that better not be the A.L.P.H.A Storage." Kevin says as he clinches his sword.

"Is that where King Bale keeps all of the Mafia secret?:" Morome talking to Kevin. "Yea, But it doesn't matter to me. Since I'm a gangster." Kevin says putting his hand behind his head.

"Kevin knowing that King Bale is not here through my Aura Sensing. Doesn't that mean it's your responsibility to take care of everything that has to do with A.L.P.H.A? Morome says as Kevin deeply sighs and says "I guess we gotta go find out what happen. Come on amigos let's roll." Kevin says as he walks down the street with Ryheir, Alex, and Morome.

While they walk away from the scene. Two shadows who were hiding in the back. "Did hear that? That boy said his is boss some sort of Mafia member." the one shadow said. "And when it comes to Mafia we make sure that they have a bunch load of money." the other shadow said coming from the alley. "Miria, I think we found our next Target." The man said who was called Isaac.

**Isaac and Miria (Baccano)**

End of Part 1

**Liking Story mode? Well good because I'm going to popping these chapters like popcorn so sit back and relax and enjoy the ANIME WORLD!**


	4. Story Mode: Part 2

Anime Battle Royale (Story Mode)

**HEY! What's good homies! Liking ABR already? well in this chapter more action and violence and more characters that you know and love! So let's jump into the Anime World again and watch the insanity of these characters.**

**DISCLAIMER: **I will never owned the old generation of anime. All of them are owned by their rightful owners and all of them owned the official release and story. New Generation are owned by me which the owner is me.

**NOTE: **The Protagonist of this Game FanFiction Story are the new generation and in Story Mode you can unlock anyone story by completing 50% of the game.

Chapter 2: Chasing Thieves, Meeting New Faces

**Morome **As our heroes begin their adventure, they will meet faces they have seen before and also strong warriors who I have met go way back with.

**Alex **And we also will meet chicks whose Breast are as big as my tail! mmhmm I love cuddling with Girls! Their boobs are so comfortable and soft and- (Gets punch into the wall.)

**Kevin **Alright you pervert lets calm down. Even know there are going to sexy chicks waiting for us. There is one thing that all must do before we get the bitches.

**Kevin and Ryheir **WE GOTTA GO HARD!

**Anyways Back to our story…..**

(A.L.P.H.A Storage)

Kevin, Ryheir, Alex, and Morome run all the way to the spot where the Rocket Launcher hit and yes Kevin was right. It did hit the Storage.

"DAMN IT! IT DID HIT THE STORAGE!" Kevin said as he activated **Raptor Boost.** Which allows Kevin to run faster or glide into the air.

As Kevin glides into the air with anger Alex who tries to hold on and Ryheir who tries to catch up. "Hey bro, I know you're pissed but can you chill on how fast you're going. "Alex says who wraps his hand around Kevin's Shoulder.

"Sorry, But you just going to have to suffer until we get there." Kevin says gliding. "But I thought you said You. don't. care!" Alex said trying to make Kevin remember and then stops and says. "Oh yea. I don't"

"Darn it, Alex we were on a roll until you had to say something." Ryheir said annoyed at the situation. "Heh. My bad." Alex rubs the back of his head smiling.

"Your "bad" is costing A.L.P.H.A its secrets!" Morome says as the two heroes and continue to run.

Finally they get there and people were already looking at the scene as the rocket launcher exploded and made a gigantic hole in the wall, with crumbles of the pavement being in near in front to hardly see the entrance.

"Well you can say this is one hella explosion!" Alex says looking at the pavement. Kevin then gets closer and tries to go through it. Kevin then nodded at Ryheir and Morome to come.

So as they went through, police had guns pointed to the hole which seems bigger when it hid itself from the pavement. "What's going on?" Kevin asked. "Kevin, it's good you came. After the explosion two people rushed inside the entrance and now waiting for them to come out." The policeman said.

"Oh great, please don't tell me their frickin criminals and thieves?" Kevin says sarcastically. Ryheir then looks at the scene and decide to run inside. "Hey, wait up!" Kevin says as he runs in also.

The two heroes then runs inside and shown that the scenery began to turn pitch dark. Ryheir sparks Lighting out of his right hand and Kevin sparked Fire out his left arm. (And just so you know, Kevin has the power in the ring that he wears that are called. "Elemental Rings" Where he can used any Element up to man and can steal anyone power. You can say Kevin is a Human Sharingan)

As they reach to the vault, two people carrying money. They look at the four and start to run away.

"HEY! At least tell us who you are!" Ryheir said. chasing after them.

Mini-Game: Isaac and Miria: Chase 1

As the two thieves run out of the backway of the building, Kevin and Ryheir with their counterparts Alex and Morome tried to stop the thieves. Even know that Kevin and Ryheir are 200% faster than Isaac and Miria.

As they both exit the building Ryheir then jumps from the building to in front of the thieves.

"Alright you thieves, It's payback time." Ryheir said as he sparks Lightning from his hand to the ground. Isaac and Miria look at him with amazed and then pointed to a chunk of rock that was about to fall on Kevin.

Kevin then saw the rock and the thieves as they try to trick Ryheir into thinking he was in danger. "Oh HELL NO!" Kevin say as a Phoenix face grows on his left arm. He then shouts out **Phoenix Bomb! **which made a huge ball of fire which destroyed the rock and part of the pavement.

Ryheir and Morome from the fire and go to the edge only to see Isaac and Miria got away again. "Kevin you missed them." Ryheir said to Kevin. "WHAT?!" Kevin shouted by clinches his fist. "This Sucks, How can they be doing this?" It's clearly showing that were faster than them. How is this possible?" Kevin said thinking out loud.

With Isaac and Miria, running down the stairs to Mayhem Park. "Isaac this might be the best theft yet!" Miria shouted. "I know. I've been amazed so far. Let cherish this moment as we waltz down to victory!" Isaac saying grabbing Miria hand.

Back with our crew Ryheir found out how Isaac and Miria were outsmarted them. Ryheir then runs back to Kevin to tell them this. "We've been outsmarted, Their using their sneaky tactics to trick us that they faster than us." Morome says.

"So all we have to do is outsmart them. Were taking a shortcut to the rooftops." Ryheir says as Kevin does his evil smirk. "Sounds like a plan, Let's roll!" Kevin says as the four of them start to run to the rooftop. "Woohoo! I love me some Mirror's Edge!" Alex shouts and reference a video game as the four of them jump onto the first rooftop.

As they were doing that. Isaac and Miria while dancing waltz down to the end of the park which is where they met Alex and the rest. "Huh? How did you get here before we did." Miria says as both were amazed on how fast they were.

"Heh, A true hero never reveals his stunts, or was it Magician." Alex says and thinks. "Alright you've been caught red handed, Now it is time to give-" Kevin says before Morome "WATCH OUT!" as a bomb hits them and blows everyone away. Ryheir, Morome, Alex, and Kevin almost fall to their feet and as Isaac and Miria vanish from the scene.

Smoke then clear from the explosion as Men who resemble priests and pastors. Kevin and the rest look at them with surprise. "Are we at church?" Ryheir says as they come closer.

"We are from Priest Organization who is order by GAWD to execute who either practices witchcraft, exorcism, worships The Hell leader himself Satan." The people said with their swords which resembles a cross.

Kevin and Ryheir look at each other. "Well I am called The Reptilian Devil. But I do believe in god." Kevin says thinking about religion. "Well I do have a demon side ever since that girl bit me. on my arm." Ryheir said which the Priest overheard their conversation. "What was that? You have demonic powers and believe in the God. That just sick. I say we kill them right where they all stand." The Priest said while standing ready to fight.

Kevin and Ryheir then got ready to fight until a black and red slash comes out of the sky. the a voice that shouted **Getsuga Tenshou! **The voice turn out to be a man with a black sword and bleach color haired. (I Think you already know this is so….)

**Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach)**

" You bastards sure know how to annoy a Substitute Soul Reaper. Now it's time to show you what I really can do." Ichigo shouts as he he points the sword to The Priest. Kevin and Ryheir walk up to Ichigo side by side.

"So you had trouble with them too?" Ichigo says looking at our two heroes. "You can say that." Kevin says as he buries his sword into the ground and Ryheir grinding his fist into his palm making Electricity burst out his hand.

Battle 2: **Ryheir Rextor, Kevin Manda, and Ichigo Kurosaki Vs Priest Warriors**

Ryheir, Kevin, and Ichigo then warm up their powers and aura and started to attack the priest.

Ryheir runs up to one of them and tries to do **First Wave **but the priest blocks with a miniature barrier. "What the?" Ryheir question as the priest smirks and punches Ryheir chest as he was confused.

Ichigo and Kevin look at each other and decide to team up. They both rushed at the Priest who then had hologram swords and slashed with Ichigo and Kevin.

Ichigo goes back and forth with one of the priest trying to get an opening. Ichigo glares the priest and then raised his sword in front of his body. " **BAN...KAI!" **Ichigo shouts as black and red aura immense around him and comes out with a new look on his neck. (His newest Bankai is I'm trying to explain)

"Now the real fun begins." Ichigo says as he slashes the priests with one hit. Kevin then see this and does an evil smirk. "I guess were getting serious here arn't we. Well then LET'S GO HAM!" Kevin shouts as he throws his sword in the air and yells.

Green aura then flows around Kevin as his eyes turn reptilian. and started to grow scales on his hand and transform into a real dinosaur. His fangs also started to get sharper and looking more wild. And for his final transformation his Fauxhawk turn green with little scales on it.

"Kevin then transform into his Dino Storm Form. The priest and Ryheir were all shocked that Ichigo and Kevin were that powerful. The Two of them look at each other and disappeared with speed.

Ichigo and Kevin took all the priest like it was nothing. Ichigo slashed all them with his quick movements and began his powerful **Getsuga Tenshou!** that pushed everyone back.

Kevin then viciously attack everyone with his sword and throws the sword to cut up the priest. The priest then try to block the shots with their barrier but Kevin came at full speed and tackled all of them and yell **Raptor Rage! **

(An Attack that can blow away anyone that stands by Kevin. Mostly a Shock wave.)

The priest then went flying to Ryheir to finish them off. Ryheir then powers up his left hand with Electricity and punches one of them in the air. and yells out **Super White Wave!** Which makes a huge wave that shocks all of the priest with electricity and blows them away and all of them fall to the ground.

The Priest leader then looks at his fallen with Anger. Ryheir then falls to the ground also from his last move, lucky that Morome (who is apart of Ryheir's Back) use his hand for Ryheir to not get more injured.

"Give up, you have no army or power to defeat us. We outclass you with strength and power." Kevin said as he catches his sword that he threw while doing Raptor Rage. Ichigo looks at the priest and notices something about him.

He was uninjured which means he didn't fight and stand down as his comrade handle it. " You let your comrades fight us while you were doing-" Ichigo says before he was cut off by The Priest Leader.

" The reason is simple I don't have to fight if I can just do this."The priest said as he clapped his hand and got into a praying stance and chanted. " _Of all that is Glory, I wish the ultimate sacrifice as you resurrect these fallen soldiers and sends these sinner to the underworld on once they belong," _

As the sky open with Heaven light shining on the the soldier that were killed and brought back to life and The Gates Of Hell appear in the back of Ichigo and Kevin. "What the- Why are the Hell gates here?!" Ichigo says looking at the Hell Gate.

"I don't deserve to go to Hell. Even know my soul is dark. I cannot be in the Devil's Sight." Kevin says as he and Ichigo almost get sucked in. As The Priest Leader laughs another hero appear to save him.

The hero runs pass by Ryheir and jump and says **Rasenshuriken **as he hits the Hell Gates with his move and destroys it and disappear. The Hero jumps down to where Ichigo and Kevin were and look at the Priest who was downright Serious.

"Who do you think you are?" The Chief Priest said emerging with anger.

"Who am I? I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe It!" Naruto says with his right fist out.

**Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto Shippuuden) **

End of Part 2

**Ichigo and Naruto appear! Who else will appear! It's gets better as the chapters get epic! More coming fast like popcorn. See ya next Time**


	5. Story Mode: Part 3

Anime Battle Royale (Story Mode)

**Hey Everybody sorry for the long wait I was spending time with family for Christmas and exams etc. But now it's time get back to work on the biggest Anime Fanfiction.**

**This Time we will be introducing another character from the new generation and hopefully he' a good character. Anyways let's get back to work.**

**DISCLAIMER: **I will never owned the old generation of anime. All of them are owned by their rightful owners and all of them owned the official release and story. New Generation are owned by me which the owner is me.

**NOTE: **The Protagonist of this Game FanFiction Story are the new generation and in Story Mode you can unlock anyone story by completing 50% of the game.

Chapter 3: All Hail the Bull Demon!

(Death City)

While looking at the scenery at Death City a fight was happening during look of the scenery. The two warriors clashed each other and back away from each other. One was a boy who was almost taller than the girl but this boy was special he had black horns coming from the top of his fore head. He also had hair the barely reached his eyebrows and had red eyes with Dark blonde hair.

The other had a gigantic red and Black scythe. Who had two pinktails and (Yeah I'm not going to finish because you probably know who this is by now. Sorry for the Laziness I was waking up writing this.)

**Maka Albarn (Soul Eater)**

"How about you just give up there is no way you can get rid of me and my rage." The boy said pointing his finger at Maka.

**Jt Durmos (Bull World)**

Jt is from a show where he is not a normal boy but he is in fact a demon. A Bull Demon which is why he has horns (And no he is not a devil or Satan son like in Blue Exorcist.)

"You shut your mouth your soul is mine!" Maka yells at him as she runs to slice him but Jt blocks it with his hand that turn into flames. But Maka was smart didn't go for his hand instead hits him from the back and makes him fall to his knees.

"YOU'RE STARTING TO PISS MEOFF!" Jt growls at Maka as his face starts to turn red. Jt then looks at Maka and started in a football stance and started to charge at Maka…..like a bull.

Maka was shock on how fast Jt was going and tried to block him with her Scythe but Jt was too fast and powerful and slammed her into a wall and the scythe went flying to the ground. "Damn, you"re….strong." Maka said weakly as Jt's horns stick into her sides.

"Damn Straight." Jt says putting his horns farther in. "You let get go of my meister." A voice that was heard through the back of Jt. "Who the-" Jt said while looking back.

**Soul Eater Evans (Soul Eater)**

When he looked back all he could see is an Albino kid. "Where did you come from?" Jt said questioning where Soul came from. As he was distracted Maka then kicks Jt off of her and when Jt looks back all he could see was Maka's panties. Jt then slides on the ground with his feet. Jt then was blushing and got serious for a minute.

"Is it my bad that I saw your panties? Not to lie, Green suits you." Jt says while trying to not look at Maka as she was furious. "What the?! PERVERT!" Maka shouts at Jt. "Ok hold up, how am I a pervert if I saw it accidently."

Soul then runs to Maka and transform back into a scythe. "Let's take this pervert down Soul!" Maka said with an angry look towards Jt. "OH MAH GOD! I AM NOT A PERV-! SCREW IT!" Jt yells as fire rages from his body and starts to charge at Maka and Soul.

**SOUL RESONANCE! **Maka and Soul shouted in unison and made the scythe transform into a larger version with a two sided part and Maka then charges at Jt

**(**Yes I am very bad at describing her attack but not with my characters.)

Jt saw it and started to charge while growing BULL HORNS! Both warriors charge at each other and shout.

**Witch Hunter!**

**Full Bull Tackle!**

But before they could attack each other an explosion was shown in the back of them the warriors looked at the explosions as something big was coming there way.

End Of Part 3

**Had to make it short because I wanted to be a CLIFFHANGER More ABR and Fanfictions coming your way!**


End file.
